Safe Haven For All
by AstraGrace
Summary: Rated M for future gore and romance. Not an actual Fanfiction. Original Material made by group. All Rights Reserved. Not one mythology. Mixed with many supernatural and mythologies. Review and read for more information. -Story created and written by Astra.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter. Review and Enjoy.**

 **Not a Percy Jackson story. our own but placed in fanfiction.**

* * *

1

She shivers. _Cold_. Pulling her hood up tightly, Annabeth trudges along in the snow, her boots going in deep before pulling up. Going to town is hard at this time of year, but her abnormal body heat keeps her from freezing in this weather. Crossing over the frozen river near town, she pulls down her hood and pulls off her gloves. Stuffing them into her jacket pocket, she turns her head to either side to make sure she's not being followed.

The view of the first buildings show up before she sees the sign:

 _S_ **Haven** _F_ **all**

 **Population:** _63_

 **Newcomers Welcome**

 **If New, please report to Sheriff's  
Office on the Right**

The handwritten letters and numbers written over and around the original painted bold black words brings a smile to Annabeth's face. She walks casually along the street, comfortable with the familiar territory. She walks into the Boarback Tavern, unfazed as she walks in casually. She nods to Eryn, the owner of the Boarback, and slides down onto a stool near the bar.

A beer slides towards her and she stops it with her right hand, without spilling a drop of the alcohol inside the bottle. She takes a swig before a figure slides onto a movable stool in front of her. "What brings you here at this hour?"

Annabeth shrugs and takes another swig, letting the liquid burn down her throat. "I don't think I know myself."

Eryn sighs. "Annabeth, you're going to have to pay for your own drinks from now on if you don't trust me with everything."

She whines. "Oh come on, Eryn. You godly monsters never let us werewolves have any fun." She chugs down the bottle's contents before feeling the effects of the liquid, intoxication dulling her senses.

"Well?"

"I was on the usual scouting route when I saw a girl." She pauses as she tries to remember through the haze. "She didn't smell like a human, and yet she had a hint of human in her."

"Like how werewolves are part human?" Eryn asks in confusion, but Annabeth shakes her head.

"It was, different. She had a mix of smells in her scent, and I still can't figure out what it is..."

"What else?"

"Well I found her near the forest's edge, and I also caught the scents of some vampires and werewolves having been near her moments before I arrived. I don't know if their planning an attack on the girl, having caught her scent as well, but if they do...-"

Eryn's eyes widen. "They'd be breaking the Pact." Annabeth nods as Eryn passes her another beer. "But then what are you going to do?"

Annabeth smirks then. "Well, I thought I could get some backup on catching some rogues. You interested?"

Eryn shakes her head sadly. "I would help, but I'm neutral territory. If I help one side..."

Annabeth nods, understanding. "You wouldn't be neutral and chaos would erupt." She looks back at Eryn. "Do you know anyone that might?"

"I may know one..." Eryn smiles before lifting her chin towards a figure in the back, clouded in shadow.

"Thanks." Annabeth slides out of the stool and walks over to the lone figure before sitting across from them, hands folded.

"What do you want?" Says a sharp voice, anger clawing at the edges.

"Heard you might be interested in catching rogues. Wanted to know the truth."

"I do it for a price. Half of whatever you earn. Or," He lifts his hood to show his black eyes, only the whites showing any sign of humanity in him. "I pick from the win."

Annabeth shrugs. "Whatever you want as long as I get the rogues under my name."

He nods, finger tapping his chin. He raps his knuckles against the table, his skull ring glistening in the tavern's dim lights. "Deal." He raps it again, his skull ring now knocking against the wood of the table, and a compartment slides out beside him. He pulls out a Stygian Iron sword from the inside before placing it on the table, blade point aimed towards Annabeth, who sits steadily, unfazed.

He nods. "What do you need?"

Annabeth smiles, her golden eyes turning to wolfish slits. "I need all the firepower you've got, demigod."

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy the drama. It'll only get more interesting. Review and spread the word. We wait for your questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Janus!" I snap towards the voice to see him coming straight towards me. He makes the kick.

I jump to the side as the ball flies right at the tip of my fingers and into the net behind me. Ron screams, "And the Terminator loses again to the skilled Buron!" Silo laughs as Karen shakes her head.

"You really need to practice on your goal keeping skills, Janus. Laia isn't going to let you off easy." She raises her chin towards Ron, which causes a 'Hey!' to fly out of his lips. We laugh at that.

We regroup together in the middle of the soccer field, Ron and Silo coming from the other end of the field from ours. Silo chuckles. "When are you actually going to take this seriously, J?" His nickname for me leaves me unfazed as I look to Karen before she rolls her eyes at his question.

I shrug. "When I find a reason to stop not taking it seriously."

He sighs. "So we should be expecting around fifty more goals from Buron before Term will take it as a challenge, right? Or more?" I flinch at my surname. Too many memories come from just one word.

Karen notices. "Really, Lika? Are we seriously going to start going by last names now? Because I think it would be fun to call you from across the hallway." Silo gets the hint and stays quiet.

"So what should we do now? Since Jay doesn't care about passing Soccer this year." Ron asks and Karen shrugs.

"First off, why do you two keep calling me Jay?" I ask, interrupting Karen's answer.

Ron shrugs this time. "Short for Janus, which is your full name."

"Still doesn't make sense to why you call me Jay. I'm a tomboy, not a guy."

"Girls can have guy names. Some girls have names like Jay, Kyle, Alex... Andy. Andy has a boy name and she doesn't even care." Silo says in defense.

I scoff. "I'm not Andy, and I wouldn't care if someone else called me Jay. You two, on the other hand..."

"Hey!" Ron whines. "But we've all been best friends since we were 7. You can't do that to me and Silo."

"I don't know. " I turn to Karen. "What do you think Kyle?" I call her by her dad's nickname for her.

She taps her finger to her chin in thought. "I think we can, Jay." The boys stare at us both in disbelief as Karen wraps her right arm around my shoulders and I do the same under her arm with my left.

"Say goodbye to the quad and say hello to the new duo." We turn and walk away a few feet before the boys start their cries.

Ron slides down on one knee and raises his hands. "Will you marry me?" I slap his hands away as Karen snickers, flicking her dark haired ponytail to the side.

Next comes Silo. "I'll keep your secrets." He kneels in a praying position in front of her, and I hold in a laugh when Karen tightens her hold on my arms before walking around him.

Ron says, "I'll bring you presents!"

Silo catches on and turns to Karen, his light yellow eyes bright. "I'll pay you every day."

Karen turns to me as if in thought and I shrug. We sigh in unison, copying the boys' antics. "I guess we could..." Karen starts.

"...stay for a bit." The boys' faces brighten and we both laugh, our serious faces melting to laughter. "I can't believe you feel for that!"

Ron crosses his arms. "We don't do that to you two! Why would you even suggest breaking the Quad Squad?"

Karen shrugs, mirth in her bright brown eyes. "Well with your grammar alone we could give up on you two."

While they laugh, I see a figure in the tree line. Seconds later, it vanishes.

Silo picks up on my change of mood. "Hey Janus, why don't we go to that party everyone's talking about? It's supposed to be in the woods, and I hear it's gonna be lit." The way he phrases his words pulls me out of my reverie.

I shrug. "Sure. It'll give me something to do."

Karen smiles and Ron whoops. "That's the spirit! Now let's go if we want to get there in time. We still have to go change before going to the party."

With that, we leave.

* * *

 ** _Three hours later_**

I laugh when i see what Karen is wearing for tonight. A long blue dress with no straps. Her dark brown hair is in a bun, each hair delicately placed. Red lipstick covers her lips, and if it isn't for her olive skin I'd call her a vampire. She wears blue heels with it all, which leaves me rolling my eyes at her. When it comes to parties, Karen goes all out.

"Enough about me, it's your turn." I shake me head as she pulls out different clothes she thinks I should wear.

"I am not letting you touch me this time, Beauty Queen."

She sighs. "Fine, but at least get something nice on."

I again shake my head. "I'm just wearing my usual jeans and a T-shirt, Kay. I don't need all of that makeup nonsense you people love to wear." I brush my black hair before I tie it back into a ponytail. I raise my hands on either side of me. "Done."

Karen whines before we get out of her house and into the car, Silo driving while Ron keeps turning back to look at Karen, his brown eyes glowing every time he looks at her.

I sigh. I've always known Ron had a crush on Karen. That's why he always bickers with me and mostly agrees to what she says. Silo even picked up on it three years ago, at the start of junior high in seventh grade. Ron gave her a bouquet of flowers, and they were those blue flowers she loves, on valentine's day. I just kept on laughing while Ron couldn't stop blushing as Karen spoke excitedly about the type of flowers and all of that. Now, she is still so oblivious to his dying crush.

We arrive in a few minutes, parking the car in the lot before going into the woods, where lights and tables are set up. The party isn't supposed to start for another hour, but no one cares about that while they twirl around on the dance floor, drunk ass football players milling the girls. There's already a few people making out, the booze getting them too out of it.

I turn to Silo. "There are going to be sooo many screaming girls tomorrow, only later finding out who they lost their virginity to." He nods, eyes scanning through the crowd.

I laugh. When the other three don't understand, I point out the two making out over a table. Of course, Andy just had to get the quarterback to fall for her after she drank too much alcohol. She and alcohol never mix. Karen smiles. "You already know what trouble you'll be getting tomorrow, right?"

I groan. Andy always comes to me after waking up in her bed with a random stranger early in the mornings. I have lost many hours having to wake up at 3 in the morning just to listen to Andy tell me her problems and ask me to fix them. Since I'm a popular soccer player, aka the school's best goalie, everyone listens to what I tell them to. If a guy Andy banged for a night wanted to let it slip, I'd had already spoken with him in the early hours of morning. If he didn't cooperate, let's just say I can convince them.

We mostly stick to ourselves. Hours go by and drinks go around, but I hardly drink. While everyone else is downing beer kegs and having chugging contests, I stare into the forest, only my second beer in hand. Even with the alcohol in my system, I don't feel any buzzing in my head or blurriness in my mind. I've had some nasty incidents after drinking my tenth bottle, but my alcohol endurance is pretty high, so that means I have to at least drink five beers straight to feel the buzzing, seven and a half if I just drink them, and if I take my time, like right now, I can take maybe ten or eleven before feeling the effects.

I sense a presence, and I take a closer look in the woods. I see bloody teeth and yellow eyes, one slashed with a white line through it. A snarl is painted on the thing's face, but just as I see it, it's gone.

Someone steps beside me. "What's up, Silo?"

He sighs defeatedly. "How do you always know who it is? And what are you looking for?"

I turn away from the trees and to Silo, his gray eyes dull. He's drunk, I can tell, but I don't mention it as I answer him. "I think there's something in the woods."

He takes a minute before smiling. "You're joking. I know you don't believe in those stories, Jay."

I shake Silo's hand off of my shoulder. "I'm serious, Silo. There's something out there, and it's waiting for something."

Silo wraps and arm around me, swaying slightly. I look at him, confused. "What are you doing." I more say it than ask it, but he still takes a while to respond. I sigh. "And how much did you drink?"

Silo smiles. "Enough to get more confidence." Enough what? I turn to him to ask, but he leans down towards me. _Oh shit._ I turn away at the last second, so his lips get my cheek.

I shove him away, causing some people to look at us. "What the fuck?! Silo you're out of your mind." I turn away, but he grabs my arm, and most of the people around us are watching silently or watching and whispering to each other.

"Jay, I-" I cut him off with a slap. His eyes are wide as he holds the side of his face with his hand.

Now everyone is watching us, and I see Karen and Ron come from different ends as they push through the crowd. Karen pulls me back a bit and gives me a slow check. She pulls my clenched fist apart to show that my palm is bleeding, even with my short nails they somehow dig into my skin with the pressure. Ron helps Silo lean against him, while gray eyes watch me with a shocked expression. Karen speaks low and after a moment I calm down a bit, enough to speak without shouting.

"Silo, I am not a girl you can pick up off the street and have head over heels for you." I say it in a low and deadly calm voice, causing many people to shiver around us, the whispering completely stopping.

"Jay, I love you."

I flinch at the words. The words _he had said to me. Blue eyes filled with passion._

I shake my head roughly, startling a few onlookers, as if a rabid dog is shaking off fleas.

"I don't give a damn what you think about me. I let go of your flirts as friendly teasing, but now you've stepped the line." I stop, Karen's quiet and soothing voice keeping me calm enough to not kill the damn bastard I used to call friend right now. "If you so much as look at me I swear on my life that I will tear you limb from limb, Lika. Mark my words."

With that I turn away, letting my fists loosen and the blood flow, red liquid dripping from my hands. I look at my right hand to see glass pressed together in my grip. Guess that beer's a waste now.

And unfortunately, as soon as my palms are open, the blood dripping out of my bloodstream and veins into the open air. That's when the damned creatures attack.

* * *

 _ **S/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I myself love it because it pulls out a bit, but whatever to others, I guess. Enjoy and please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/G: Angel here. thank you to son of Ophion for reviewing. I find the story amusing, personally, but everyone takes there own views. Anyways, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

 _ **3**_

 _"Dammit they attacked the humans!"_ One of the wolves howls the warning and the leader shifts her run, the demigod appearing and disappearing in shadows. Annabeth snarls.

 _"Dead ahead!"_ Another wolf howls, and Annabeth charges, skeletal wolves and humane figures appearing from the ground as she leaps onto one of the rogue wolves.

A howl goes through the enemy's wolves, each howling in turn. The wolf she attacks is possibly the leader of the rogues, so she bites and snarls, trying to get a grip on his throat.

The demigod cuts through a vampire with his sword, the essence of the creature becoming trapped within the hell sword. The man sighs in pleasure, before cutting down a wolf, and then sheathes his sword.

Annabeth avoids the claws of the rogue wolf as she fights for dominance, snapping at the wolf's jaws and body to look for a clear shot to the throat.

Wolves go against wolves and vampires, teenage humans screaming when they see the creatures.

A scent fills Annabeth's nose as she slams her jaw around the wolf's throat, her ears lifting to search for a slight sound of human. _She's here._ Annabeth grabs the werewolf by his throat in her jaws and sends him flying, his body slamming into a tree as it crumples to the ground. Annabeth follows her nose, trying to follow the scent. _There._

A girl in jeans and a T-shirt, compared to the dresses and football gear of the other party-goers, holds off a wolf that snarls and bites at her, its jaws trying to aim for her throat while she holds the creature above her. She growls before throwing it away, the creature slamming into the tables and chairs and knocking them down with it.

Annabeth's yellow eyes meet clouded green. She bows her head low in the direction of the girl for a few seconds before snapping up and charging, her legs propelling her into the air only to slam into a wolf's side, knocking it out of its leap towards the girl and causing the wolves to both go rolling.

The girl kicks a vampire in it's chest, leaving the imprint of her sneaker on its pale skin. A werewolf smiles at her, the wolfish grin causing rage to go through her. It walks towards her before running, its arms slamming the tables and chairs out of its way.

She hides behind the DJ speakers. As soon as the human figure of the werewolf gets close, the DJ booth flies into him, crushing him underneath the heavy electronics and materials. The girl's leg and arms are outstretched, as if she picked up the entire booth and speakers before throwing it onto the oncoming creature.

Annabeth morphs to her human form, her torn blue jeans and gray shirt appearing on her body, her feet bare. She slams the wolf into the ground until it stops moving. Annabeth then looks to where she last saw the girl, to find a surprise in the same spot the girl had been.

Wings. Why the hell does she have wings?! Black wings flicker behind her, her eyes glowing a blood red instead of reddish green. _Dammit she's a demon!_ The thought feels wrong, even as she watches the girl send flames onto a small group of wolves that were going after the strange figure. Chairs go flying and the DJ booth rises again, stopping the fighting around her.

Everyone stares at her in shock and some in fear. Even the skeletal creatures have stopped, their summoner staring at the demonic figure. That's when a howl emanates from one of the rogues, and the vampires and wolves fall back, running into the forest for escape.

"Get the rogues!" Annabeth shouts, causing some wolves to chase after the other ones, and the demigod gives the orders to his army.

What the hell is she? Part demon, part human, and what else?

The objects start to waver, the fire vanishing from the trees and burning chairs and wood, chairs shaking in the air they are suspended in. The wings flicker out of existence and her eyes clear back to clouded green, everything that was suspended seconds before now falling to the ground. Annabeth rushes to the girl and catches her before she can fall to the floor. Black blood trails out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes flickering from a calm red green to a full green and back again. She stares up into nothing, as if it was the first time she had any of this happen. _Her first time. She didn't know._

Annabeth realizes it just as the girl's eyes roll back and she goes limp, wavering and slow ragged breaths leaving her mouth.

The demigod appears out of shadow, and kneels beside her. "Some of the werewolves escaped, maybe one or two vampires with them. The others are caged and chained." He jabs his chin towards the unconscious girl. "Who's she?"

"She was the one they were tracking. I don't understand what she is..." Annabeth turns to the hooded figure. "Once we get to Havenall you can take your prize. For now we take her with us."

He tilts his head to the side but does not reply. Instead, he says. "A human boy was bitten. A rogue infected him before it ran off."

Annabeth's eyes widen, before she sighs. "We'll take him with us, light restraints. Once night nears farther, you will restrain him entirely. Tonight's full moon won't help him with his first transformation."

With that, they prepared to leave.

* * *

I wake up to a damn pounding in my skull. _Dammit I didn't even drink two beers last night. What the hell?_

Sitting up, I get lightheaded. A hand pushes me back down. My instincts kick in, and in seconds I have the intruder pinned, her arm twisted behind her as she faces the floor and her head in a lock of my other arm. "Damn, calm down, girl." I hear the person mutter.

"Where the hell am I? Who are you?"

She relaxes underneath me, even with her arm twisted. "Go ahead, twist my arm. It'll heal in a few hours anyways." I give her a confused look. "Look girl, you were ambushed by some rogues last night, and I was barely able to defend you. Then you go all fallen angel on me before fainting in front of me."

"Fallen angel?" _Those aren't real._ For some reason the words don't come out.

She laughs. "You keep surprising me. Can't lie? Must have Djinni blood."

I press her arm in, and she hisses in pain. "Who the hell are you and where did you bring me?"

"Fine fine lighten up, kid." I loosen my hold and she sighs. "Name's Annabeth, a werewolf scout of the Protection Sector. As for where you are, you're in Havenall, or as the locals call it, ShavenFall."

I hold her arm. _Stop lying to me._ I for some reason can't say the words.

"Dammit girl if you keep digging my arm into my back you're going to do worse then pull it out of its socket." She growls under her breath, deep in her throat. "I'm not lying to you, and you know that. Just because you don't believe something's real don't mean it isn't. Can you let go of me so we can talk more civilized than throwing questions at me while I'm pinned?"

 _You're lying. None of them are real._ The words stay stuck in my throat. I curse under my breath before letting go of her, sitting back on the bed as I press my palm to my temple. She sighs as she bends her arm, seeing it didn't twist.

"Are you going to listen to me without doubting it and trying to say lies that get stuck in your throat?" I glare at her and she actually flinches, surprising me.

It surprises her as well, as she takes a step away from me and grabs a chair, staying at the foot of the bed, her fingers tapping her thighs as she sits silently. "What?" I finally ask, as she only looks at me.

"Answer my question and I'll answer all of yours."

I sigh. "Yes." The word flies out even as I try to say no. She only lifts an eyebrow but says nothing in response to that.

"I already told you my name, and where you are. Who are you?"

I try to say in a sarcastic tone, _the girl who is a demon and will burn you all._ Again the words get stuck in my throat. What the hell? I answer honestly. "Janus Term."

She again raises an eyebrow. "Term? As in Jennifer Olva Term?" I tilt my head to the side quizzically. "Nevermind, you wouldn't know her." I can somehow tell she's holding something back, and the feeling doesn't go missed.

"Who is she?"

She tenses a bit. "She _was_ the only human here at Havenall. She died over a century ago, or so we think. She went missing a year after she came here. No one ever found her."

I blurt out. "She's not dead." I shake my head slowly trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me, but Annabeth's eyes widen.

"Oh gods. That would be impossible, but you can't lie." _Yes I can._ Again the words lodged in my throat, not even at the tip of my tongue. "Gods, I have to tell the Sheriff. She won't believe me." She turns to me. "But she'll believe you. You're coming with me."

She drags me out of the room and out into a cold night. I shiver rapidly, but she doesn't seem bothered by the wind. Is it nighttime? The clouds roll over the sky, dark that I can't tell what time it is.

She opens a door and pulls me in, closing and locking it behind me. She lets go of my arm to turn to the figure in the room. A tall figure stands from behind her desk, red hair and gray eyes, that wears a sheriff badge, her uniform of a cop. "Annabeth, why are you here? And at such a dark hour, even if it is midday. You should be making your rounds."

Annabeth jumps up and down. "Term is alive." At that the gray eyes snap up to Annabeth, shock and yet disbelief in the irises.

"That's impossible, she disappeared-"

Annabeth pulls me closer, causing me to stumble a few steps forward. "I don't know exactly what she is, but she can't lie. She said Olva is alive."

The gray eyes turn to me. "I didn't say she was alive, I said she's not dead."

She nods. "The wording is very critical. But, is she alive?"

I hesitate, wondering if it won't come out. "Yes."

Annabeth jumps in place, waving her arms wildly. "If Olva is alive and we can find her, we could-"

The Sheriff raises her hand before her. "Quiet." Annabeth stops talking, but keeps bouncing around. Again the woman turns to me. "What is your name?"

I hesitate. "Janus Term." Her eyes widen. "I don't know who you're talking about and I've never met her. I have no idea how she's alive or what I am or-"

She cuts me off. "It's alright, Janus. Be careful with your words, as they will always hold true. If you say you will do something or that something will happen, then it will end up happening in the future. Do you understand?" I nod and she sighs. "I will have you stay at my home, as I don't use it and it is one of the only empty ones. I'll have Soren build another one for you, if I can get that immortal brat to get away from Vulcan for at least a day then he'll have it done. Be wary of all here. This may be a safe haven for all, but it is still a dangerous place."

Annabeth waves for her attention. "Medusa, can I show her around?"

Medusa shakes her head. _I thought Medusa had snakes for hair._ "You have to worry about the new pup that was bitten last night. I have to check on the fletchling in the vampire territory anyways."

Annabeth's eyes widen. "A human was bitten by a vampire?" Medusa nods sadly, and she bows her head.

"I believe that you may know either the fletchling or the pup, Janus. You will accompany Annabeth to see her first before seeing the boy. I'll wait for you outside near the vampire border. Do watch out for Night Walkers. They have an unfortunate taste for visitors."

With those strange words she leaves, leaving the door open behind her. I look to Annabeth. "What's a Night Walker?"

"Much like a Skin Walker, but they can't change their appearance like the Skin Walkers. Either way, we have to keep watchful eyes." She turns to me with a sigh. "Let's go see the newly turned pup, before she starts fussing."

* * *

We walk for a few minutes, and the town looks like an old western place, doors that are up to your chest and show your feet while others look broken down.

We go into a forest, and it takes a while to reach the destination. A campfire around multiple cabins, a little girl tending to the flames, and torches line the walls or each cabin or building. I see a line of stones that make a barrier in the ground, runes carved into them. I ask Annabeth and she says it lines the camp, to keep out vampires and other creatures. I see water splayed on the dirt and she explains it's holy water. Crosses are also visible, each golden with a golden chain around the wolves' necks and the cross on their throats or collarbones. Garlic smells strong around certain areas, and iron is on the doorknobs to keep out Djinni and other beings.

We reach where a few werewolves stand guard, and they nod in greeting to Annabeth as she nods back, walking in as they slide out of her path. They stop me before she explains why I'm there. One offers to give me a golden necklace with a cross charm, but I shake my head and pull out my golden necklace that my grandmother gave me, the small cross pendant on the crook of my neck.

When we go inside, I find many pairs of different colored eyes stare up at me. Some of the smaller ones smell the air before tackling Annabeth, who falls under multiple bodies of fur and skin. I laugh as they all call out her name. "Anna! You came back!"

Another howls in wolf form before changing into a small boy, his blue eyes the same as they had been as a wolf. "Annabeth!"

A small girl jumps onto her shoulders, trying to pull her around. "Ana! Carry me!"

Annabeth laughs as she holds the girl's legs as they swing on her chest, the little girl sitting on her shoulders. She spins a few times, causing the girl to laugh happily while some of the pups and children whine. "Alright, Tanya. I came for business. Maybe I can play with you and the others later."

The blue eyed girl pouts and smacks Annabeth upside the head. "Hey!" Annabeth yelps as she slowly lowers the girl off of her shoulders, who leaps to where the blue eyed boy sits watching.

"You work too much! Come play with us more!" Some whine and others agree sadly, small eyes pleading.

Annabeth shakes her head, laughing. "You kiddos are tough. I don't want to come out everyday with bruises and scratches all over me."

Heads turn towards me. A green eyed girl points at me. "Who are you?"

Annabeth smiles. "That's Janus. We came to see the turned pup, make sure she's okay. Helix, you take care of your sister. Julio, let go of Stacy. Amy, you're in charge." Amy, the green eyed girl, smirks when many others whine. Annabeth rushes to me. "Let's go before they start a pup war."

I raise an eyebrow. "Pup war?"

She shrugs. "They're young. What do you expect?" She leads me to a side door and we enter, only to come to a set of cells. Golden chains line each cell, and a shiver runs through me.

We get to the last cell, where a teenage girl sits with her head bowed, feet bare, hands together. "Hello again!" Annabeth shouts a bit, and the girl says nothing. She fidgets with her fingers, her clothes torn. "Are you feeling better? I brought you a visitor you might recognize."

Blonde hair lifts to show sea green eyes. They widen with recognition, and I stumble backwards. _No nonono no nono..._

"Janus? What's wrong?" Annabeth keeps me from falling, but I still hit the ground. Tears are in my eyes. I can't hold them back. _No nono no nonono..._

The girl's back hits the wall behind her, and she covers her face as she shakes her head. "You're not real. You're not real. You're not here. I-" Her voice cracks, a sob leaving her throat.

"Janus." Annabeth shakes me, but I hardly feel it. "Who is she?"

I shake my head and she repeats her question, yellow eyes becoming slits even as she keeps her human form. _turned pup... attacked... rogue..._

"Janus?" Her voice is small, fearful. I have never heard her so afraid. Tears line her face, eyes shining as she reaches a hand out shakily. I do the same, my body trembling as it tries to refuse the truth. _She's here. She's here._ She gasps, while my breathing hitches, when our palms touch. Her hold tightens, and she gets as close to me as she can through the bars, her chains holding her a few inches back.

I stay still when Annabeth calls my name. I keep my head down as does the girl, us trying to leave this strange place and go back to the bedroom window.

 _"Why do you get up so damn early?" I asked, a yawn leaving my mouth._

 _She shrugs. "Same reason why I go partying. I need to escape."_

 _"It never lasts, you know. Why don't you find a different way?"_

 _Her sea green eyes sadden, her face hollow. The one time I saw her cry. "I've tried, but it always comes back." She hugged me, voice cracking. "Promise me you won't do the same. Promise me."_

 _"I promise."_

"It never lasts, you know. Why don't you find another way?" I echo the exact same words of that day. Her eyes become hollow and empty, a small and broken smile on her face.

"I've tried, but it always comes back." Her voice breaks at her own words, tears streaming from her pained eyes. She tightens her hold on my hand. "Promise me you won't do the same. Promise me." She pleads the same exact words from before.

My voice cracks at the two words. "I promise." Then I add my own. "I promise you, Andy."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys this is Jane from JanusGrace, or Annemarie if you prefer my actual name. I do ask that you check our stories as well, but we hope you love what we'll be working on with this group as well as our own. Please review, and enjoy the stories.**_


End file.
